Homega
Summary Homega, more commonly written as H0MEGA, is a major antagonist in The Witherverse, and the leader of the Elementals. He usually stays on the sidelines, but is actually very potent and powerful. Due to the fact he doesn't fight that much by himself, the extent of his true powers is unknown, as is the amount of them; it has been confirmed that during the few fights he has engaged in, H0MEGA only used "a handful of his powers", meaning he has more abilities than described on this profile so far. As seen several times, H0MEGA has access to the powers of the other Elementals, which he can use if he desires so, making him very dangerous; examples include using Mento's abilities to control his victims, Asphalt's to trap them, the powers of Molydbas to control movement and rotation or those of Arcania to tap into the forces of magic. He can even steal powers from others. H0MEGA takes the appearance of a robot with a cilinder-shaped body, two legs, four arms and a purple, transparent head in the shape of a stretched "U", or a sidewards bow with its two ends pointing upwards (depending on how one looks at it), with green, holographic eyes and a green, fire-like holographic mouth. He also usually dons an orange cape. H0MEGA is by far one of Sonic's worst enemies, being a cold, cruel, sadistic, heartless and unforgiving murder machine without mercy, manners, grace, feelings or empathy that never plays fair. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, at least 2-C Name: Homega, H0MEGA Origin: The Witherverse Gender: Masculine programming Age: Unknown Classification: Robot Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, can use all of the other Elementals' abilities if he desires so, Reality Warping, Telekinesis, Technopathy, Darkness Manipulation, Immortality (Types 3, 6, 13 and 19), Duplication, Regeneration (Mid-High), Light Manipulation, Portal Creation, Flight, Power Siphoning and Replication, Body Control, Binding, Status Effect Inducement, Ionic Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Corona Manipulation (can discharge corona blasts of which he can freely alter the temperature) and Effect Field Projection. Summoning, Conjuration, Creation and various Elemental, Psychic,Magical and Energy-based powers through Cards and Pictures. Attack Potency: Unknown (never uses his powers to their true extent), at least Multi-Universe level (able to use the powers of all other Elementals, including the ones at this level. His "H0MEGA Tempest" card allows him to create energy storms that can affect and engulf entire universes, and he is able to create "Redmist Portals" that can link universes together by creating one of them for each of the affected/targeted universes; once this is done, effects can be conjured that will affect those universes, and he can even merge them or corrupt their fabrics and space-time) Speed: Massively FTL+ (can keep up with Sonic) Lifting Strength: Superhuman. Higher w/ Telekinesis Striking Strength: Unknown, at least Multi-Universal Durability: Unknown, at least Multi-Universe level (unaffected by the effects of his Redmist Portals and H0MEGA Tempest) Stamina: Infinite Range: At least ' Multi-Universal' Standard Equipment: Cards, Pictures, various weaponry Intelligence: Supergenius, constantly receives new knowledge from various sources Weaknesses: Is sometimes distracted by the knowledge he receives. Will involuntarily return the stolen or replicated powers to the owners after suffering sufficient damage. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Coming soon... Category:Withersoul 235 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 2